


mcyt one shot requests!

by FlyUsOutOfHere



Series: mcyt one shots! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Requests!, i wont post anything triggering without a warning though, ill add them on as i go, im not sure what the tags will be, one shot requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyUsOutOfHere/pseuds/FlyUsOutOfHere
Summary: request storylines for mcyt and ill do my best to write them!
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No shipping - Relationship, shippers dni - Relationship
Series: mcyt one shots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105907
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	mcyt one shot requests!

I really want to work on my writing/characterizing skills and I think this will help with that. My current hyperfixation is mcyt so I really want to make as much content as I can

I will **NOT** do :

  * shipping of any kind, unless it's strictly platonic
  * anything nsfw or excessively graphic
  * anything about the in-real-life streamers; it can be the characters in a modern setting, though



I **WILL** do :

  * angst!
  * hurt/comfort!
  * alternate aus!
  * i'm not great at writing violence but it can be requested, as long as it follows the rules stated above
  * found family!
  * pretty much anything besides what I listed above



My favorite character is Tommy, so I'll be more inspired to write about him, but any and all characters from the smp are welcome!

please please please comment if you have any requests, I'm desperate to write


End file.
